


Summer

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Series: My dear friend, We should have done this a long time ago [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Has Issues, Chinese Language, Erik has Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 无意义脱节文——早该如此酒鬼系列2。





	Summer

黑色的长廊里，被屋门挤压而出的橙黄细线是这里的唯一光源，那条细线有些半心半意，恹恹地映照着一方缄默的皮鞋尖。 

它的主人形影单只，脊背笔挺，双臂下垂，标杆一样在屋门外伫立了相当长的一段时间。这让他乌墨般的身形与四周自然地融为了一体，染着光晕的双脚却仿佛生了根。然后他很突兀的，在某个计划外的时刻移动了半分，与他同时打破平静的是一声略显沉闷的撞击声。

他终于打开了房门。

 

这是一间乱糟糟的屋子，不恰当地讲，它好像被人洗劫过一般。屋子里的沙发，茶几，办公桌，气势逼人的书柜和扶手椅倒是摆放得十分整齐，稍有眼界的人便能够看出所有的家当恐怕都价格不菲。然而，上面堆积的什物已经累成了座座小山， 窗户也被帘幕遮严了，只有一盘象棋，和一座光线很足的台灯夹缝求生一样搭在几本四散的书籍上，足够让人瞧见棋子的走势和地毯上留下的星星点点的蹩脚印记。那只刚刚发出声响的玻璃酒瓶正躺在地毯上面。

站在门口的男人一开始并没有意识到他的视线正在巡着瓶口徐徐上移，直到他感觉自己被人恍惚地，猝不及防地晃了眼。

那是一只很白的脚，脚弓深陷，脚踝细瘦，一直半垂在沙发缘角，安安静静的，性子似乎跟沙发上的安眠者一模一样。等到那位不速之客走到他的跟前，沙发里的人才像察觉到了什么异样一般，慢慢睁开了紧闭的双眼。那里原本清透的色泽已经染成了深蓝，他直勾勾地打量了很久，也没开口说出半句话来。

Erik又上前一步，将地毯上的空瓶子踢到了别处，半弯下腰握住了Charles手里的酒杯。可是他没能成功，杯子被Charles的两只手攥得牢牢的，根本纹丝没动。

即使他是个醉鬼，也是个颇有蛮力的醉鬼。

他们僵持了片刻，然后Erik就转而握住Charles的手腕，一个使力连人拔了起来。酒杯在一瞬间失去平衡滚落到了地毯上，液体倾泻而出，流得到处都是。

“噢。”这句话没有任何意义。Charles的目光下垂，漫不经心地用衣袖来回擦拂着打湿的衣物，然后他慢吞吞地抬起头，蓬松凌乱的茶褐色头发堪堪擦过了Erik的鼻尖。

他们对视了有一段时间，两双星晕般的眼眸藏着掖着，相视却不愿相知，但Erik却始终弓着身子未曾动弹。就在他开始觉得那两点近在咫尺的雀斑熠熠生辉的时候，Charles翘着嘴角打了个酒嗝，侧过脑袋拱在他颈间吸吮了好几个响亮的湿吻，嘴里口齿不清地念出了一连串的名字。它们从A到Z，音型各异，有男有女。Erik不想跟一个醉鬼理论自己到底哪点看起来像个女人，他只是成功地被人挑起了怒气，然后又在那只不规矩的手掌顺着后颈滑进衣领的时候失去了控制。但这也不是什么新鲜事，他一向如此，如此轻易的被Charles煽动怒火，但或许不会如此轻易的就被那人浇灭。

只不过他在拉开那件单薄的丝质睡衣的时候，不愿意去深究自己隔了这么久都没能下手，究竟是根本没再想过这回事，还是因为想了太久，久到消磨尽了胆量来付诸行动。

 

Charles在被人翻转过去的时候依然在喋喋不休。他在床上向来不安静，吐字却逐渐变得很慢，尾音也开始发颤，原本穿在身上的睡衣也软塌塌地溜下沙发堆成了一滩，但他仍旧执拗地念叨着，语气里似乎是带了点誓不罢休的气势。直到被人完全进入才戛然而止。

Erik没费心做什么前期工作。他借了点酒，草草用手指捅了几下便长驱直入。令他感到惊讶的是，推进的过程虽然说不上容易也算不上特别困难。Charles趴在他身下几乎毫无抗拒，甬道收缩剧烈又炙热潮湿。Erik不知道Charles是不是跟他一样从再一次见面起，从出了五角大楼，从上了飞机，就一直饥渴地盼望着这一刻的到来。

他很快就抓紧了Charles的头发，把他按在堆成小山的靠枕里又深又重地干他，每次都仅留头部在他体内，再连根撞入。这样的节奏成功地消弭了那些扰人的音节，逼出了一声声饱满却不连贯的呻吟。

两个人最终没花上太久时间，就一前一后地达到了高潮。然后Erik把精液全数洒在Charles体内，几乎没怎么停顿，又揽住Charles的腰腹让他坐到自己身前，降低速度耸动腰部。他的阴茎还是硬的，一只手依旧使力揉抓着蜷曲的头发，以便自己在那梗直汗湿的脖颈下留下吻痕；另一只手抚摸着Charles的胸腹，将沾染在皮肤上的白浊缓慢晕开。Charles在这样的前后夹击之下，很快再次起了反应。此时的他犹如一株热带丛林里水分充足的植物，从里到外毫无保留的湿润温暖，扭动的腰肢不知疲倦地一上一下，眯着眼睛紧紧地依附着Erik的胸怀。又过了几个来回之后，他渐渐别扭地侧起身子，蹙着眉头剥除起了Erik身上未曾褪下衣物，似乎是对身后的男人衣着完整的模样很是不满。

然而他的动作进行得很不顺畅，他的两只手几乎是反剪在背后，在胯间的凶器进攻的同时连扯带拽地勾缠繁琐的衣扣。好不容易挨到他成功的一刹那，一直小幅度进出的性器却突然发力顶到了令人语塞的深度，直直地戳刺上了他的敏感点。Charles顿时发出了一声闷哼，喘着粗气脱力地栽进了软绵绵的靠枕。Erik在享受了会儿后穴极致收缩的快感后，十分缓慢地拔了出来。

然后他将两根手指重新插入Charles的洞口，动作狎昵地按压肠壁，在身下人逐渐不配合起来的扭动下带出了一股股黏稠的体液，注视着它们打湿那两瓣本就腻滑的臀部，以及被他撞击到发红的大腿。然后他直起身子完全脱去仅剩的衣裤，抱住Charles让他背面朝下，彻底拉开那对纤细的脚踝再度挺进，居高临下的将那人突然间局促无助，满面通红的模样，一览无余尽收眼底。

“有头绪了吗？到底是谁在操你？”Erik在将Charles的脚踝搭上肩头的间隙开头问道。这是他今天晚上第一次开口讲话，嗓音听起来很是沙哑。

“变种人……”Charles深吸了口气，半闭着眼睛语调不稳地回应道。

Erik点了点头，伏下身体奖励似的，用手指轻轻刮蹭过了挺立在Charles小腹前的性器，满意地收获了几滴急切渗出的前液和一声相当短促的泣吟。“继续。”他说道。

“嗯……一个变种能力是…拥有非人阴茎尺寸的变种人。”Charles摆了下腰，有模有样地把打颤的指头搭上了太阳穴，一向不规矩的舌尖速度极快地舔过了唇边。然而他话音刚落，半开的屋门就在刹那间咔哒一声紧闭起来落了锁。

“再说一遍？我的能力……？”Erik收回手掌慢吞吞地说，转而绕上了那两颗挺立在光滑的胸膛之上的通红乳尖，青灰色的眼眸灼灼逼人地紧盯着身下的人。而那双烂醉的蓝眼睛也在这样的注视下变得溢于言表了，看不真切的迷雾在眨眼间褪了个一干二净，就好像他根本从未醉过。

然后他们接了今天晚上的第一个吻，一个过于直白缠绵的吻。

Erik从其中尝到了酒精的味道，他感觉有点发甜，有点发酸，还附带了些疲惫的苦涩。但他分不清这份味道究竟是归属与谁，又或者他们二者均沾。

然后接来下的一段时间里，他们两人再没有过任何语言交流，只是不停歇地接湿淋淋的吻和做黏糊糊的爱，地点从沙发转移到茶几、椅子、地毯，唯一不变的就是缠在他腰间的小腿几乎没舍得放下，他也没再费心从Charles嘴里撬出任何正确答案。有那么一刻Erik甚至觉得，他们两人一直以来最大的问题就是说得太多，却做得太少，解决问题的最佳方案兴许就是床上解决。而一念至此，Erik绝不会容许他们之间再浪费掉第二个十年。

 

Charles在再度醒来的时候，不明显的光线已经顺着帘幕溜了进来。他感觉自己浑身上下像被重物碾过，睡得极不安稳，而罪魁祸首，自然是此时此刻仍旧把手臂搭在他身上的男人。而他自己则完全依偎在那人怀里，两个人一起滑稽别扭地挤在同一张乱七八糟的长沙发上。

Charles凝视了片刻近在眼前的沉静睡颜，撂起散落的头发挣了几下，努力忽视身下的酸胀感，试图不动声色地摆脱仍旧深埋在体内的阴茎。然而就在他即将成功的时候，沉默在腰间的手掌却突然抚挲着将他重新按了回去。

“Erik。”Charles咬着下唇，不成调的嗓音跌落在逐渐苏醒的性器上破碎不堪。然后就在下一秒，他在纵横皮肤纹理间的胡渣里，被人索取了一个不含情欲的亲吻。

他重新闭上双眼，默许自己头脑不甚清明，却心跳鼓动的喜悦。

而这只是一个普通的夏天的早晨——一个汹涌微醺，躁动炽烈，明媚澄澈的清晨。


End file.
